


Searching the Ruins

by SpecVermilion



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), South Park
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: This is my collaboration fic for Twenny under the SP Ship Collabo project! The idea is based on Witch!Tweek and well, combining the idea with Cookie Run as the witch idea got me into this. The ship I wanted to work on is Twenny for the collab and this is the result! Hopefully all goes well as this is the very rare times I wrote a crossover fic this long.





	Searching the Ruins

Witch Tweek has been making cookies for a long time now. Ever since he sought his eyes on creating his first cookie, Gingerbrave, he continued to work on more and more cookies to create something that's worth making to him. His experience as a baker also helped with cupcakes and everything he made for the coffee shop.  
  
Ever since Tweek managed to become a witch, Tweek started to get more recognition as the town's friendly witch who provides healing potions and cookies.  
  
However, Tweek got interested to find the Millenial Tree Ruins recently, for it had so many ingredients that would be perfect for his own research and to make new cookies. The only problem is that he needed someone. He tried to contact Craig but he remembered that Craig is out of town for vacation and can't go, which totally sucked.  
  
Tweek had no choice but to look for someone else. He decided to look around town for someone to help him find the ruins but so far, no one is interested which isn't working out on the search. He tried to ask some of his other pals, Token and Clyde, but they unfortunately refused due to the fact they are also planning to go out of town themselves. There is also Stan and his friends, so he tried to talk to them, but avoiding Cartman in the process.  
  
Tweek made his way to Stan's place, and luckily three of them are in there. Butters patched in for Cartman, luckily, as he heard that Cartman went to another state to literally just eat KFC. He immediately talked to them as he approached them on the game table.  
  
"H-hey, um are you all free?"  
  
"Tweek? I thought you're staying in the witch house!" (Butters)  
  
"Y-yeah, but the thing is I am gonna need some help."  
  
"So umm.. what do you want help with? You seem to be doing well as the resident friendly witch." (Stan)  
  
"I need someone to come with me."  
  
"Where?" (Kyle)  
  
"I'm looking for the Millenial Tree Ruins. I needed some ingredients there for my cookie research. I-if you help me out, I can give you potions for free.."  
  
"Dude, the Millenial Tree Ruins are way out of town. I don't know if we can get there either unless we have a map." (Stan)  
  
"Yeah, and isn't that through the Lost Forest? That place is still scary.." (Butters)  
  
"Well, I do owe you for that potion that cured my mom last night but this is too much for me too, Tweek.." (Kyle)  
  
"Oh I see.. if you don't want to help I can understand."  
  
"Its okay Tweek, maybe you should ask Kenny. He's not here with us right now." (Stan)  
  
"Sure.. do you know where he is?"  
  
Just as when Tweek asked where Kenny is, he showed up behind Tweek.  
  
"Hey there, Tweek."  
  
"GAH! Kenny, you scared the heck out of me!"  
  
"Hehe, sorry. I was off playing something different myself but I got interested after hearing you all talking about the ruins."  
  
"Wait, you know where they are?"  
  
"Of course! Karen gave me a map to the ruins by accident when she found a poster on the way home last week. She told me its some kind of map to some odd-shaped cookie ruins."  
  
"That's the Millenial Tree Ruins! Kenny, can I please have that map?"  
  
"Sure, Tweek! But if you're going, I'm going."  
  
"Wait, you don't have to Kenny, I just have a fee-"  
  
"Tweek, I'm interested. Don't say that I'm not. Besides, I owe you one for that potion too. Not just Kyle."  
  
"Is that the blue curing potion I made? Gah, I can't remember too much."  
  
"Yes. That saved Karen's life so I'm grateful for that. She was having health issues and now she's okay again after she drank it. I can't pay you cause yeah, poor and all so I thought now would be a good time to pay you by helping you find the ruins."  
  
"Agh, thanks! I'm glad it helped. So you really wanna come with me? I didn't mind if you can't pay it, I wanted to help you."  
  
"Of course! The rest are just cowards tbh (Kenny says this silently) because they're scared over adventures."  
  
Tweek lets out a giggle. He laughed a bit when he heard that Stan, Kyle and Butters can't handle an adventure. He decided to accept Kenny's proposal as he really needed someone to help.  
  
"And yes, of course I'll help. I'm no coward to adventure, Tweek. Plus you're gonna need someone since Craig's not in town."  
  
"Yeah, that's true.. so I guess its the both of us then? I don't mind!"  
  
"Yes, its just us!"  
  
Tweek thanks Kenny and gives him a super big hug to express his happiness after Kenny comes along to help. He's so excited to find the ruins and get the ingredients there! He can also proceed forward with his secret project, creating a cookie based on the Millenial Tree!  
  
"Alright, when do we start, Tweek?"  
  
"Gah.. what about tomorrow? I have my stuff ready and I forgot to pack them!"  
  
"Sure! I got some food and snacks and I'll get them ready as well. Say, are you okay with bringing Karen along? I know this adventure may end up getting too much for her but things are stirring up again back home and its not a good idea to leave her there again."  
  
"Well, I do hope she's gonna be okay with it though."  
  
"I'll tell her and see if she'll go. She'll probably need another potion or two and its better we address that if something happens to her."  
  
"Got it. Where do we meet up?"  
  
"I'll drop by tomorrow in your place, Tweek."  
  
"Great idea.. do you still think those three are hearing us?"  
  
"Nah, they're busy playing games right now. They won't notice till we talk to 'em."  
  
Stan, Kyle and Butters didn't hear them talking during the process, as what Kenny predicted. They just played onwards till Kenny and Tweek said goodbye. Kenny tells them that they won't be back for a while and all they can do is wish them safe travels.  
  
They both leave the house and head on over back to their own houses. Tweek's already excited to start the adventure so he packed all the potions they'll need for the adventure ahead. Kenny talked to Karen to see if she'll join so she doesn't have to stay home with their parents and be caught in their messes again. She didn't hesitate to say yes because to her, it will be fun at the very least! And to add, spending time with Kenny is better than with her parents after all.  
  
With both Tweek and Kenny ready for their adventure, the next day comes by as after Tweek wakes up, he heard knocks on his doorstep. He also brought Blackberry Cookie along, his trusted maid-assistant who was created to help out when necessary. An expedition will surely need all the help they can get, after all.  
  
Tweek opens the door to find Kenny and Karen with backpacks and camping gear. They're both hyped for the adventure, it seems!  
  
"Tweekie!! Its been so long!"  
  
"My god Karen you're just as cute as ever!" (Karen hugs Tweek.)  
  
"She misses you, Tweek." (Kenny giggles)  
  
"Really? Its been so long since I talked with her, Kenny."  
  
"Hehe, well, she's just excited to meet you anyways. Got your stuff ready by the way?"  
  
"Y-yeah! I got my potions, my book and all that stuff to keep us healthy on our adventure, Kenny."  
  
"Who's that on your shoulder?"  
  
"That's Blackberry, my assistant."  
  
"She's cute!"  
  
"Thanks young one, but I'm not into that level of cute you talk about. I see to it you know my master Tweek, is it not? I'm Blackberry Cookie, pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
"She's quite formal for an assistant. Is she coming along?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I need someone to keep the potions in check. She's formal but don't worry, she's cool."  
  
"Well there's nothing wrong with that, besides I brought Karen anyways so we're even!"  
  
"I'm just excited for an adventure, really! I don't see why I wouldn't go with you two!"  
  
"Haha, I'm glad you're hyped, Karen. So shall we start our adventure to the ruins?"  
  
"Yes!" (everyone, well except Blackberry who just nods.)  
  
"Tweek, before we leave did you close everything in the house?"  
  
"Oh yeah.. I forgot to lock the house down. Can you give me a minute?"  
  
"Sure thing Tweek. We'll wait here. And Karen, you still have that map?"  
  
Tweek heads back inside to turn everything off and close out the lights, then lock the door and put out a closure note so that people in town know he's out for the day. Meanwhile, Kenny and Karen continue with a chat while Karen hands over the map to the ruins she kept in her room.  
  
"Yessiree, Kenny! Here it is! Good thing I kept it in my room!"  
  
"Good, we'll need it on this adventure so let's go wait for Tweek to close up shop for today."  
  
"Okay, Kenny! I just got curious though.."  
  
"What is it, Karen?"  
  
"Will I ever get a cookie like Tweek?"  
  
"I'm sure we can work something out, Karen. He'll be sure to make you one in the end too, okay?"  
  
"Yay, thanks Kenny! I look forward to get my own cookie friend!"  
  
Tweek and Blackberry later join them after closing the house and locking it down.  
  
"Did you double check the lock, master Tweek?"  
  
"Yes, I made sure its all locked out, Blackberry. Besides.. its best we get the adventure started because I have some projects in the future I wanna try."  
  
"I understand Master Tweek. Are your friends still here?"  
  
"Yeah, they're over there."  
  
While Blackberry looks at the McCormicks, they both look back noting that Tweek is all set to go.  
  
"So, are we all set to go?"  
  
"Yes, I got everything ready, Kenny."  
  
"Good, here's where we need to go first, Tweek. Karen, show him the map."  
  
"Here ya go Tweek! Where should we go first to get close to the ruins?"  
  
"Lost Forest, since the line to the ruins goes through there."  
  
"Gah, the Lost Forest? Didn't we promise not to go there since you were Princess Kenny?"  
  
"Tweek, its been years since I did that okay? Its our best chance so we need to go through it even if we don't like the feeling of it.."  
  
"Well, I trust you Kenny."  
  
"Good, we better keep it that way if we'll finish this adventure. I trust you enough that we'll make it, Tweek."  
  
"Does Karen trusts me too?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I trust you! Besides, you and Kenny go way back so that qualifies it for me."  
  
"Thanks. Lost Forest it is, then?"  
  
"Yep! Let's go there. Wait.."  
  
"What is it Kenny?"  
  
"Does Blackberry trust us? Its the first time she saw us, you know."  
  
"Seeing as my master trusts you it is my assumption that I shall do so as well."  
  
"Guess you don't have to worry about that you two. Blackberry's chill."  
  
"Oh, alright that works for me!"  
  
At this point they both make their way to the Lost Forest. It still gives Tweek a chill on his spine but knowing that the Millenial Tree Ruins is on that path they had no other option. It still is scary back in the Stick of Truth days, but at least they're all over that. Karen is a bit scared since its the first time she went to the forest, though.  
  
Kenny calms Karen down and tells her its all gonna be okay. It may be a scary forest but the map is leading them in the right direction. That is, until they might get lost eventually that Tweek had to conjure a navigation potion. This potion shows the way through the forest and will help if that happens.  
  
Blackberry is lighting the way with her candle teapot. Its getting dark and they'll need the light. Kenny and Karen are relieved they won't be stuck in the dark with it, thank goodness. Karen is still a bit afraid of the dark so its best they get some light in there.  
  
Navigating the Lost Forest took a while as at one time they went in circles. Luckily, Tweek conjured a navigation potion and they made it out the circling path they got stuck in. They kept walking till the potion runs out so they won't be stuck in circles again.  
  
Going through the forest is smooth sailing at this point. Since the potion lasted throughout the time they are in the Forest, they're making good progress. However, Karen tripped during the walk and Blackberry noticed immediately. Tweek and Kenny picked her up and asked if she's okay. She replied positively with a yes.  
  
They kept on walking, with Blackberry advising that the exit is straight ahead. They looked at the map one more time, and upon checking they are on track and will get out of the Lost Forest now. They saw patches of open road ahead with signs of grass and pasture, which marks their exit of the forest.  
  
Once they exit the forest, they check the map again. Karen shows them the map and Kenny marks that they are now past the Lost Forest, a good sign. Later on, the pastures they are on earlier is also on the map, called the Temple Pastures. The area itself is big but it marks the place where the ruins are located in. They continued onward towards the ruins, with Blackberry sensing something odd..  
  
"Master Tweek.."  
  
"Blackberry? What's going on?"  
  
"The pastures are too quiet.. it is as if there are some kinds of spells at place here."  
  
"Spells? I don't sense any sort of magic.."  
  
Kenny and Karen, a few steps ahead of Tweek, noticed the area suddenly change. The environment around them is changing..  
  
"Kenny? What's going on?"  
  
"The pastures.. they're.. shifting?"  
  
Tweek immediately rushed to the McCormicks.  
  
"This is the spell that I sensed.. it seems the pastures change to protect the ruins."  
  
"So we're stuck in a maze?"  
  
"Yes. The pastures may look calm but in reality, we're in a labyrinth. I suggest we all stay together."  
  
Kenny, Tweek and Karen agreed to this, and after the pastures merged to a labyrinth, they began their entry to it. The chances of them getting lost are high but they didn't have a choice.  
  
With everyone staying together under Blackberry's advice, they all head off to find a way out of the pasture labyrinths. Tweek and the others went through some of the paths, but when they progress every time the paths keep getting more confusing. Karen is starting to have a headache and Tweek had to use one of his health potions on her to keep her steady. Kenny had to carry her so she won't have to deal with the confusion they are handling at them.  
  
As they continue throughout the labyrinth, Blackberry was able to generate a compass using the smoke from the candle. The smoke was actually a spell meant to guide travelers through labyrinths. She learned this spell from one of Tweek's spellbooks.  
  
"I'll guide you all out of here. Master Tweek, please lead the way."  
  
"Oh the smoke.. I didn't know you're learning spells!"  
  
"I do my best to improve for you, Master Tweek. Let's focus on escaping this labyrinth for now. The walls are getting more and more dense, making this labyrinth even more treacherous for anyone."  
  
Blackberry's right. The walls are starting to get bigger and sooner or later the labyrinth will close up. They have no time to lose, and Kenny and Tweek followed the smoke as fast as they can. Kenny still has Karen riding on his back to make sure she'll make it.  
  
However its getting worse. Apparently the smoke is evaporating and sooner or later they'll be lost. Tweek and Kenny continued to make a break for it until they find the exit of the labyrinth. They literally are in a race against time and if they fail to make it out, they'll be lost forever.  
  
After a few minutes of panic and dashing through the labyrinth, they found a shining light ahead.. where the smoke trail ends. That is the sure exit out of the labyrinth, and immediately, they ran as fast as they can. Kenny and Tweek kept going to the exit and once they reached the light, the walls of the labyrinth closed shut and both of them let out a relieved "Phew".  
  
"That was really really scary.."  
  
"Heh, its not an adventure without traps then.."  
  
"Let's just hope that is the last trap we'll have to get through."  
  
"There's probably like a few more but as long as we stick together we'll be okay, Tweek."  
  
"Thank goodness.."  
  
"I do owe your assistant one. If it weren't for her we'd be stuck in that maze for good."  
  
"Hehe.. thanks Kenny."  
  
"So where do we go now?"  
  
"I think we should rest up for the night, Kenny."  
  
"Time flew by so fast.. and apparently Karen's already getting way too sleepy on my back. Heh, I'm in for a late night's sleep. Shall we camp out, Tweek?"  
  
"I'm not gonna say no to that Kenny!"  
  
Kenny and Tweek walked forward, away from the labyrinth they escaped from. Once they got to a safe area on the way, they set up camp there. Kenny set up the camp area and Tweek set up his potion brewing kits. Of course, Kenny had to tuck Karen in to sleep. Blackberry even suggested to watch her for the night and Kenny approves of this.  
  
Tweek continues to make helpful potions on their journey and Kenny also keeps an eye out around the site. When Kenny sets out to check and finds out that they're safe, he decided to have a one-on-one talk with Tweek.  
  
"Tweek, can I talk to ya for a bit?"  
  
"Sure, Kenny. I'm not too busy with this potion anyways.."  
  
"So, I did want to confess that well.. I was crushing on you a bit."  
  
"Gah?! R-really? Even if you knew I'm with Craig already?"  
  
"Hehe, even if you're taken that doesn't mean I'm stopping my crush on you, Tweek. You're just that kind of guy that suits me."  
  
"T-that's really sweet, Kenny."  
  
"Thanks. If Craig ever tries to dump or cheat on you, you'll still have me dude."  
  
"I doubt he'd do that to me, but I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Thanks Tweek. I thought you'd lash out at me for that to be honest."  
  
"No, its fine Kenny. You're a respectable person to me. And, I do owe you for getting the town to convince me I'm a good witch."  
  
"You're no witch that would hurt the town to be honest. All these cookies you made had helped so much. Heck, Cartman was still happy he got Moon Rabbit Cookie. And I thought he'd be impossible to please."  
  
"Oh yeah.. I just hope he didn't eat the poor thing."  
  
"Nah, Moon Rabbit's fine. She's chowing down with Cartman most of the time. That and Kyle spies on him just to get payback on that one time he trolled him so badly."  
  
"Those two will never stop fighting will they?"  
  
"Heh, they're a natural at that. Now, what potions are you making for tomorrow?"  
  
"Health potions, some navigation potions and a feel-better potion in case."  
  
"What's the feel-better potion for?"  
  
"I just have a feeling we'll need it."  
  
"True, it never hurts to get prepared. This adventure is gonna get tougher from every time we advance to it."  
  
"Gah.. you don't have to remind me that."  
  
"Hey, we'll make it through, Tweek. Let's not give up on it."  
  
"Thanks, Kenny. It means a lot."  
  
"Well I'll go hit the hay. Don't forget to sleep too, okay?"  
  
"Hehe, I won't Kenny."  
  
Kenny gives Tweek a soft little smooch on the cheek before he calls it a night. Karen is sleeping with him but he decided to let her sleep in peace with Blackberry Cookie as he'll be sleeping on another tent instead. He's confident Tweek's assistant can keep Karen safe.  
  
While Tweek is conjuring more potions for tomorrow, Karen suddenly woke up. She wanted to know if they made it out of the labyrinth earlier. Luckily, Blackberry is there to talk with her.  
  
"Did we make it out of that maze?"  
  
"Yes, Mistress Karen. We're out of the labyrinth some few hours ago. We're only resting up for tomorrow."  
  
"Is Kenny going to sleep with me for the night, too?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. He requested me to watch you instead. Shall I leave and convince him to sleep with you?"  
  
"No, its okay. I think having you to watch me is just as fine, thank you!"  
  
"I see.. then that makes me a bit happy then."  
  
"Hey umm.. I heard you helped us out of that maze."  
  
"Yes, that was me. It was more or less a race against time, as that labyrinth is getting more dangerous. We're fortunate to escape so I did everything to ensure everyone's safety."  
  
"You know, we all appreciate it. I noticed that you mostly act too reserved, but have you done something fun?"  
  
"Yes.. Tweek has tried to give me a break but that defeats my purpose to serve him as his right-hand assistant."  
  
"Well, I think you should give it a try. He cares about you, and he doesn't want you to get stressful helping him out."  
  
"Oh really, is that so? I am just dedicated to duty. That's about it."  
  
"I hope you can think about it, Blackberry. It never hurts to have a little fun."  
  
"I will, thanks Mistress Karen."  
  
"Aww, shucks. I'm not really a mistress. I just care about you too just as much as Tweek does."  
  
"I appreciate the concern, but I am more or less used to this throughout my time. It does feel.. nice to meet more of Master Tweek's friends."  
  
"Hehe, thank you. I'm glad you think of me and Kenny as great people. I look forward to the rest of the adventure with you and the others!"  
  
"That's kind of you to tell me that, Mistress Karen."  
  
"Its no problem! You're just as sweet as the other cookies I heard of, really. And you can just call me Karen, that's okay with me too!"  
  
"Will it be a bit of a bother for you?"  
  
"It won't, I promise. Thank you again for watching over me, it means a lot."  
  
"No problem, Mis-er, I mean, Karen."  
  
"You're welcome! Do you want me to prep your bed so you can sleep with me throughout the night, Blackberry?"  
  
"Its okay, I can do it myself. Thanks for the offer."  
  
"Are you sure? Its better if we work together."  
  
"Well, alright. It would be great for me to work with you, Karen."  
  
Karen set up a little makeshift bed for Blackberry. Karen had some experience making some small furniture for her dolls, so she wouldn't mind making one for Blackberry Cookie so she can sleep with her. She had some help while making the bed, and after a few minutes or so its already done. Karen's backpack had some parts for a small bed which helped a lot on it.  
  
"There you go! Hopefully this bed is okay."  
  
"Thanks, Karen. It does mean a lot to have a master that cares so much now."  
  
"Glad you think of it that way! You should give Tweek some appreciation once in a while, I'm sure he'll love it."  
  
"I will, thanks for the suggestion."  
  
"Hehe, well I'm glad to get to know you a bit better, Blackberry! It should be late so I'll go to sleep. Do you want me to tuck you in on that little bed?"  
  
"Its okay, I can tuck myself in. Thanks for being so kind."  
  
"Its no problem! Well, see you tomorrow Blackberry! Goodnight, too!"  
  
"Goodnight.. Mistress Karen."  
  
With both Karen and Blackberry calling it a night, Tweek just finished his last potion and tucked away his potion brewing kit. He decided to check around the tents to make sure everyone is okay before sleeping. He saw Karen and Blackberry sleeping comfortably on one tent with Kenny sleeping on the other. Tweek didn't want to make Kenny all lonely so he slept with him. Tweek put his witch hat aside and immediately slept next to Kenny. Kenny suddenly noticed Tweek was with him so he let out a small smile and embraced Tweek while he's asleep. All of them slept humbly throughout the night.  
  
The next day comes and they continue their adventure to the ruins. Luckily, there isn't anything nearby to scare them like last time with the labyrinth so they kept going throughout after packing everything. Kenny and Karen stored away the tents and Tweek packed his brewing kit. They did a check around if they missed anything, and none are forgotten so they continued on their way.  
  
Karen shows the map to Kenny and Tweek and informed them where to go next.  
  
"So we got past Lost Forest and the pastures.. what's next is the Temple itself leading to the Millenial Tree Ruins now."  
  
"Yeah, at least the scary part is over and we should get to that temple."  
  
"I agree with Kenny.. that labyrinth is scary.."  
  
"Well, let's hope nothing else surprises us."  
  
They carried onwards on their path, walking towards the temple. It didn't take long until they made it as they see the temple a few clicks from their current location. Blackberry spotted the top part of the temple and advised everyone to go there. They immediately walked faster towards the temple in caution so they won't set off traps by accident. Kenny had to hold Tweek's hand so he wouldn't trip.  
  
"Master Tweek, it looks to me that Master Kenny seems to take an interest in protecting you."  
  
"Hehe, wouldn't want to make witch boy here get hurt."  
  
"Kenny, you're embarrasing me!"  
  
"I find it adorable, Master Tweek."  
  
"Aww! Let my brother help you Tweek, he's really that kind to you!"  
  
"You guys.. you're all making me blush!"  
  
"Hey, it doesn't hurt to have some fun on an adventure. But I don't want to see you get hurt so whatever, I'm doing it for you Tweek."  
  
"K-Kenny.."  
  
"Once we're done let's go celebrate somewhere, okay?"  
  
"A-agh.. sure then! This has been.. really fun to be honest!"  
  
"That's the spirit, Tweek! Let's keep going."  
  
Tweek nodded calmly and they all kept going. They later arrive at the temple and opened the temple doors. However, there was a shocking discovery. Kenny believed that someone got inside first. They're seeing sorts of dark crystals and pomegranate seeds all over the temple, and apparently he can tell that someone is causing trouble inside.  
  
"What on earth.."  
  
"Damn it, someone's been here. These things are not what you see in an everyday temple.."  
  
"K-Kenny.. what does that mean?"  
  
"Karen, this means someone is here. With bad intentions, too."  
  
"Kenny, are you sure this is someone else's work?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Tweek. These pomegranate seeds and dark crystals should not be here."  
  
"It appears this is the work of Dark Enchantress Cookie."  
  
Everyone stopped and they all talked to Blackberry after they figured out who are they dealing with.  
  
"Dark Enchantress? I thought she was a myth! Agh!"  
  
"I was hoping it is, but these crystals? That's her work. She is feared to us cookies."  
  
"Oh no.. this made the adventure even more scary for me.."  
  
"Karen, relax. We can still get this done."  
  
"But.. what if we're dealing with someone who's got power? I'm scared, Kenny!"  
  
"Look, we will make it out of here alive, Karen. Tweek helped you live so we'll all work together for this. Trust me, okay?"  
  
Karen calmly nods.  
  
"O-okay Kenny. I trust you. Blackberry.. may you please tell us more about this cookie?"  
  
"Dark Enchantress has been feared for her devilish power. She tried to take over the Cookie World once, but she failed. This is because it was all thanks to Millenial Tree Cookie who stopped her for good. Now, she wants revenge and she's got Pomegranate Cookie who is in cahoots with her."  
  
"So we're dealing with an actual mad witch?"  
  
"Correct, Master Kenny. If we ever have no choice but to encounter her, we need to be very very careful."  
  
"Crap. I knew I should have packed my Mysterion outfit!" (Kenny whispers this so Karen won't know.)  
  
"Kenny.. what do we do?"  
  
"We keep going. We're almost to the end and we're not letting this mad witch stop it. I promised Tweek an adventure, and I won't back that down!"  
  
"Thank you Kenny, but we can stop here if its too much for us.."  
  
"No Tweek. We need to finish this."  
  
"There's no turning back, is there? I'll have to join in too Tweek. You won't be alone, after all.."  
  
"Karen.."  
  
"I'll see this through the end, Master Tweek."  
  
"Blackberry.."  
  
And Kenny did want to motivate Tweek, but he decided to help with something else he had in mind. He literally kissed him right on the lips. Its how he gives Tweek that support, and the fact he's still crushing on him. Apparently he enjoyed kissing Tweek as he kissed him for 10 seconds with Karen and Blackberry blushing in the background. After those 10 seconds he let go of Tweek.  
  
"K-Kenny.."  
  
"Hehe, don't mention it Tweek. That kiss can motivate you for sure."  
  
"You just made me blush in front of my assistant!"  
  
"I've seen you blush, Master Tweek. Its fine."  
  
"You're cute when you blush too, Tweek!"  
  
"You guys.. maybe we can finish this!"  
  
"That's the spirit! We're not letting some mad witch stop us!"  
  
(everyone) "Yeah!"  
  
"Onwards to the ruins!"  
  
With everyone motivated, they now dash through the temple and head off to find the ruins. If they ever meet Dark Enchantress Cookie, they'll end up fighting her. Kenny isn't letting that stop them, and neither does Tweek and anyone else. They'll see through this adventure all the way to the end.  
  
Going through the damage done by Dark Enchantress, it keeps getting worse as they keep going within the temple. The crystals appear corrupted and there's even bigger pomegranate seeds. They are literally expecting a battle at this point so they prepared a bit.  
  
Kenny got his Mysterion outfit at the ready (while Karen isn't looking). Tweek conjured a potion to buff Kenny, himself and Karen (if the need arises) and Blackberry continued to guide them. Tweek really misses being Wonder Tweek at this point but being a witch can still allow him to help Kenny and Karen both.  
  
Karen wanted to help too, but she only had a bow and arrow when Kenny was teaching her archery. Hopefully what she learned would help them in the adventure. She brought it out and got ready after drinking Tweek's potion to keep her healthy.  
  
Everyone is ready at this point and they all headed to the ruins. Upon arriving to the door that unlocks the ruins, it is covered with dark energy. Mysterion, who specializes in dispelling dark energy, easily got rid of that. Though, Karen did freak out positively that her guardian angel was with them. Tweek kept that a secret from Karen too, knowing who Mysterion really is.  
  
Once they opened the door, they are in for a fight.  
  
"The ruins.. what the hell happened?"  
  
"Shit, we're too late.. where on earth are these cookies?"  
  
"I sense an ominous energy from the throne ahead.."  
  
"Get ready everyone!"  
  
A massive power is erupting from the cursed throne. A being is soon formed from the dark energy, and it corrupted the Millenial Tree, the centerpiece of the ruins. It was none other than Dark Enchantress and Pomegranate themselves. This is a scary sight to see the tree all corrupted by darkness. Mysterion, Tweek and Karen stand back.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here? A set of adventurers and a Witch? There is no treasure here, fools."  
  
"We're not here for treasure. We're here to save the tree."  
  
"Its too late for you to save this tree. Nothing can free him now!"  
  
"Not if I can help it, punks."  
  
"So you wish to free the tree? Pathetic!"  
  
Dark Enchantress fired a blast of dark energy to the adventurers, but Mysterion grabbed it and dispelled it like it was nothing after it reached them.  
  
"Now who's the pathetic one here?"  
  
"Hmph.. it will take more than that to free the tree, but I will entertain you misled fools. Pomegranate, fight with me."  
  
"Yes, master.."  
  
With the atmosphere in the ruins suddenly changing, the fight begins now.  
  
"Guardian Angel, I'll do my best to help you."  
  
"I appreciate it Karen. Now let's go save this tree."  
  
Everyone nods and a battle immediately unfolds. Clashing of different energies, Tweek casting magic, Karen sniping the evil cookies with arrows, and Blackberry as lookout. Mysterion stuck to his own moves back in his superhero days, controlling all sorts of dark energies of his own. Tweek keeps Pomegranate at bay with his spells with Karen as support. Mysterion's skillset is enough to fight against Dark Enchantress, but will they win?  
  
As they keep fighting they are on par with each other. At times Mysterion shields Karen when necessary so she won't be harmed. Tweek's potions from earlier gave everyone the needed strengths to fight the cookies and to escape without too much injuries.  
  
The continuous flight of spells rocked the center of the ruins but it did get rather dire when Tweek and Mysterion were hit and Karen remained unscathed, only with minor cuts on her outfit. They can keep fighting, but for how long? In fact, Dark Enchantress and Pomegranate are barely winning, not a good sign.  
  
The fight still continued until Tweek and Mysterion are exhausted. Karen was the only one still standing for them, and at this point its getting worse.  
  
"Guardian Angel! Tweek! Please stand up.. please.."  
  
"Its over. Your friends have such impressive endurance but nothing can stop me. You can't beat us, little girl."  
  
"No, I won't give up just yet."  
  
"And what will you do with that arrow? You have no shots left after this so just give up! You can't hurt me or my servant."  
  
"I'm not.. aiming at you."  
  
Karen is aiming at the heart of the corrupted tree. If she can strike it, it should cleanse the tree and save it. It may be hard to execute but Karen is giving it a shot. Mysterion told her to take chances. Now, she's going to make the most of this chance.  
  
"Wait, what are you.."  
  
At this point, Karen shot the arrow. It didn't hit Dark Enchantress nor Pomegranate. When they both looked back, they saw light coming out of the tree once the arrow hits the heart of it.  
  
"What the heck did you do, girl?"  
  
"Saving the tree. That's what me and my friends are here for in the first place."  
  
The light suddendly engulfs the place with radiant energy, the opposite of dark energy. Dark Enchantress and Pomegranate are blinded by the radiant light. Karen then covered her own eyes for a brief second to shield herself.  
  
Once the light faded, another cookie showed up after the radiance worn off once the flash disappeared. Karen had a good feeling that this is the cookie associated with the ruins. It is Millenial Tree Cookie themselves, showing up after all the chaos.  
  
"No, this can't be!"  
  
"It can be. I don't give up thanks to my guardian angel."  
  
"Thank you for awakening me, young one. Now, I shall purify everything after Enchantress' chaos."  
  
Karen put in a smile to her own face. She felt like a hero, a true hero indeed in this adventure as the light shines throughout the ruins, purifying everything and even the temple, too. After purification, the ruins are back to normal, with Mysterion and Tweek refreshed after a long time of fighting.  
  
Once that's done Tweek and Mysterion reunited with Karen happily, knowing for a fact they won and saved the ruins and Millenial Tree Cookie himself.  
  
"Tweek! Guardian Angel! You're both okay!"  
  
"Yeah, we barely survived that fight. What happened, Karen?"  
  
"I shot an arrow to the heart of the tree and well, I saved you guys and Millenial Tree Cookie. Hehe, I thought I wouldn't be the hero of this adventure!"  
  
"Well, I'm proud of you for that Karen. Thank you for saving us."  
  
"Hehe, thank you guardian angel. I'm glad to be the hero this time!"  
  
"You did really good Karen. Agh.. this magic tossing is quite stressful."  
  
"Relax Master Tweek, at least we won."  
  
"Reminds me, what happened to Dark Enchantress and Pomegranate?"  
  
"Oh, they're banished. Jailed in another dimension. Its better if I answer this short and sweet for you, young one."  
  
"To be honest they deserve that if you ask me. Is everything finally going to be okay now in this place?"  
  
"Yes, since you all saved me I can restore the damages they've done here. I see to it you are looking for me is that correct?"  
  
Tweek decided to answer this one in Karen's place.  
  
"Y-yeah. I wanted to make more cookies so I came here for ingredients but I couldn't do it alone.. that's why I brought Karen and Kenny."  
  
"Well, does this mark the end of your quest? The forest provides for you."  
  
"I think so, we got to the ruins here. That's what we wanted to do from the start of all this."  
  
"I see. I am grateful that you saved me, so I will get the ingredients you seek. Please, give me one moment."  
  
Millenial Tree Cookie disappears and helps provide Witch Tweek his ingredients. Mysterion found him to be interesting at the very least, but he's sure that Millenial Tree is happy that he's saved, all thanks to Karen.  
  
"We can all agree that this adventure was so fun, what do you think?"  
  
"I-I do admit I loved it, Ken-I mean, Mysterion. Its odd you act more.. joyful than before though."  
  
"Hey, Karen's a hero. I think that's justifiable, Tweek."  
  
"True, its her first time she is one, too. I'm glad she got the chance to shine!"  
  
"She'll really appreciate that coming from you, you know."  
  
"Well, once we get back home I'll think of something to thank her."  
  
"Whatever it is, you can guarantee she'll love it."  
  
"Thanks, Mysterion! I have something planned for her already. It may be kind of quick but I know what I'll do!"  
  
After some time Millenial Tree Cookie returns with Tweek's ingredients. This marks the end of their adventure, and a happy one at most, too. Tweek happily accepts the ingredients and they now have the idea to get back home.  
  
"Here are your ingredients, I hope they are enough for you."  
  
"Ahh, this is perfect! All of them are more than enough, thank you!"  
  
"The forest provides for you, young one. Do you all have any other requests?"  
  
"Gah, no not really."  
  
"Umm, maybe if we can go home? I don't like going through the lost forest and the labyrinth again."  
  
Mysterion was the one who suggested this. He sure as heck doesn't want Karen to go through being confused in the labyrinth again. Tweek agreed to this and wanted an easy way home. Karen also agreed too.  
  
"No problem, you can consider that granted."  
  
Millenial Tree Cookie created a portal with a familiar sight for Tweek, Mysterion and Karen. The portal leads back to South Park, and they plan to take the portal but not without saying goodbye.  
  
"I see to it that you all wanted to say goodbye. Thanks for your kindness. I look forward to see you three young adventurers again."  
  
Tweek, Mysterion and Karen all said their thanks, and they went through the portal and returned to South Park. They appeared to stand right infront of Kenny's house, coincidentally. The portal disappears after they all made it through.  
  
"Wow, would you look at that? Guardian Angel, we're home!"  
  
"Hehe, looks like it Karen. I think we had so much fun in the adventure, isn't it little hero?"  
  
"Yay! I'm glad we got to do so much!"  
  
"Thank you so much for everything Mysterion.. I wouldn't have got these without you and Karen."  
  
"Don't mention it Tweek, I had a lot of fun too. Even if I got all happy and stuff.."  
  
"Its fine, Mysterion. You said Karen is a hero so you can be happy."  
  
"Aww, thanks Tweek!"  
  
"Well, I'll make something special for you soon Karen."  
  
"Oh god, really Tweek? I would love it, thank you so much!"  
  
Karen gives Tweek a soft hug because she felt so happy about that. She could finally have her own cookie! But before they return back to their homes, Tweek gave Karen the potions they didn't use during their adventure, especially the feel-good potion. If it had no use its better to give it to Kenny and Karen for future use.  
  
"For now, I would recommend you keep these potions. I know we didn't use all of them but its better if I give them to you and Kenny."  
  
"Thank you so much, Tweek! These would be helpful in the future."  
  
"You're welcome, Karen. I know you'll need them, your brother would agree."  
  
"Yes, he would, Karen. These potions helped you one time. Well, they always work for sure though."  
  
"Yeah, I'm grateful for that, guardian angel. I'll go ahead and set these up. I have a feeling our parents and Kevin are still asleep right now as its kind of dark out here."  
  
"Sure thing. Kenny will follow you shortly."  
  
"Yay, thanks Guardian Angel!"  
  
Karen went ahead and goes inside her home to set the potions aside. Meanwhile, Mysterion and Tweek are still outside, and will be having some friendly chatter to finish off their adventure. Mysterion can be called Kenny as Karen isn't around to hear all of it.  
  
"I have to admit, this adventure would be a dead end if you didn't bring her, Kenny."  
  
"Karen is always a must if she wants to go with me. When I told her, she definitely said yes because she wanted to go to an adventure for the first time."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad that she all saved us in the end. I should get working on a cookie for her the next time tomorrow."  
  
"She'll appreciate that, Tweek. By the way, where's Blackberry Cookie?"  
  
"Oh, she is right here."  
  
Tweek lets go of his hat to find Blackberry Cookie sleeping.  
  
"She didn't want to deal with the fight since it gave her some really bad memories. Don't hate her for not helping, she was able to guide us at the lost forest and the labyrinth. Not to mention she stayed with Karen to keep her company."  
  
"Don't worry, she contributed so I doubt I'd be disliking her for avoiding the fight. I can see Dark Enchantress can control other cookies, possibly, so its better if she snoozed off."  
  
"Wait, how did you know that?"  
  
"Its a gut feeling, Tweek."  
  
"Oh. Well I guess I can trust that kind of feeling then, Kenny. How long till she finds out you're Mysterion, her guardian angel?"  
  
"Someday, but its gonna be for a long time.. till she does find out."  
  
"If she does?"  
  
"She'll be surprised. Not sad, but surprised. I just hope I inspired her enough, you know?"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be learning a lot from Mysterion, of course. Have some faith in her."  
  
"I do, I'm just glad she finally got to be a hero after all. It still makes me so proud of her, Tweek.."  
  
"Hehe, we all agree on that Kenny."  
  
"Listen, about having a crush on you earlier that time.."  
  
"Gah, are you bringing this up again?"  
  
"Hey, better late than never.. I wanted to confess that umm.."  
  
"A-are you gonna say that you love me, Kenny?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do Tweek! I love you so much, that's why I wanted to help you so badly!"  
  
"K-Kenny.."  
  
Yet another kiss occurs. Kenny immediately gave Tweek one more kiss on the lips, and took off his mask and hoodie to prove he means it. Luckily Karen isn't watching or he'd know who Mysterion is already! Tweek is just blushing through the whole ordeal, not even saying anything. After a few seconds, Kenny let go of Tweek.  
  
"That's how I love you, you know."  
  
"Why did I feel you just said this before?"  
  
"Beats me. But I am serious, Tweek."  
  
"Gah, well if you put it that way.. I guess I can love you too, Kenny."  
  
"You're so cute when you admit you love me too, Tweek."  
  
"Agh, its not like that! I started to have feelings for you okay?"  
  
"Aww, I love that Tweek. Really, I mean it."  
  
"Well, umm.. I don't admit I'll love you just yet, but we'll get there Kenny."  
  
"I hope we do Tweek. And well, I think Karen is gonna ask me to come home now so I should go. She'll be excited to see your gift though!"  
  
"I'll get that done for the both of you, Kenny. I promise."  
  
"Thank you so much for everything, Tweek."  
  
After that, Kenny heads home to relax and take care of Karen. Tweek returns to his witch house in the same place where he left it, with the same lock. He unlocked it and wakes Blackberry up upon arrival and resets up his shop for the next day.  
  
"So Master Tweek, did we win?"  
  
"Yes, we did, Blackberry."  
  
"I'm grateful we got to see this through then. Are Master Kenny and Mistress Karen home as they speak?"  
  
"Yes, they are home too. I plan to make Cream Puff Cookie for Karen in a few days."  
  
"Mistress Karen will appreciate it, I'm sure."  
  
"Thanks. I also have the ingredients as well but now isn't the right time to use them."  
  
"I see. So what will you do now, Master Tweek?"  
  
"Relax and rest.. this adventure just gives me a lot of work and I'm glad I got what I wanted. Well, all of it for sure."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Master Tweek. Shall I prepare some sleeping materials for you like last time?"  
  
"Its okay, no need for that, Blackberry."  
  
"Noted. I'll go sleep as well. See you tomorrow, Master Tweek."  
  
After that short convo, Tweek finally sleeps on his bed. He remembers so much about that adventure with Kenny and Karen, and its definitely a lot of fun with them around. It may be perilous at most but he did enjoy all of it. Kenny may be falling in love with him but that's expected after he knew Kenny had a crush on him during that time. For Karen, she was a hero. She saved everyone, even Millenial Tree Cookie, back in the ruins. It was such an amazing ending on the adventure that they all went together.  
  
Tweek plans to start creating Cream Puff for Karen but something isn't right. Will he really end up with Kenny as a loved one after all the feelings Kenny poured into him? Tweek may say yes, but he'll get there hopefully.  
  
-End


End file.
